


Haven

by Blue_Nox



Series: Oh Grey Warden [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull being Bull, F/M, Haven, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, blackwall is a dork, fliritng, mature adaar, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nox/pseuds/Blue_Nox
Summary: Happy Reading!Comments and kudos are welcome!Thanks in advance to all that read this.





	Haven

_Haven_  
_Such a simple little place. The people here are busy, either making weapons and armor or they are working with agent details. The Herald has thus done a good job. It seems that she gives people a light in the darkness, even if she herself doesn’t believe. Sometimes, people need a small symbol of hope in trying times. I haven’t had the chance to speak to her since that time at the lake. It seems that her advisors are keeping her busy but that little flirt at the end of our conversation, the way she almost seemed disappointed in what I had to say, it’s stuck with me. I can’t explain it._

_She’s came by the smithy a few times, talking with him about outfitting new arms and armor but it’s the way she looks in my direction. The way she gives me a soft little smile or a coy crocked grin. It’s maddening. I’ve never thought of what it would be like to be with one of her kind, she’s a beautiful woman if I am to be honest with myself. A woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders. All these people at her feet and yet, she seems lonely. I suppose I would be too if I were in the same situation._

He was doing nothing more than staring at the breach. It swirling in angry green in the sky. He had heard the stories that she had stopped it from growing but at the same time, it had knocked her out cold for almost four days. Blackwall had mostly been keeping to himself, other than the times that Leliana had come asking him questions. It made him nervous. She made him nervous. If anyone could find out the truth about him, it would have been her. It wasn’t her that had come to call upon him at this time. You never heard her footsteps until she wanted you too. No… this time it was none other than the lady Herald. 

“Maker… look at it. So much easier to ignore when it’s so far away,” his voice seemed a little detached as he spoke. Thom had never really gotten that close to the breach since it appeared, but he had a feeling that that was about to change. That’s when he turned to face her. He still hadn’t seen her without her vitaar off but everyone was keeping the Herald so busy. “And to actually walk out of it, to be that close…” 

“It’s right there. We could take a trip, if you’re that curious.” She had the softest voice he’d ever heard, well at least for one of her kind. 

Thom chuckled softly. “I’m going to have to decline… at least until I learn more about it.” Maker, she looks disappointed again. “I have to admit, I thought you’d be…”

“Human,” she arched a brow but she didn’t seem surprised by his words. 

“Yes.” 

There was a soft smile that crossed her lips and he found himself wanting to see it more often. “Being upfront is better than ‘oxman.”

“It was a foolish thought. Should’ve known better than to say anything.” And he did want to kick himself at that moment. Here, in front of him was a woman, taking interest and he comes up with some swill like that. “It’s what you do, and how you do it, that’s important. Just one question, then. How do you think you fit in with all this?” 

“I just want to help stop the war. Try to put things back in order.” 

“A worthy goal. One I’m happy to suppose.” Maker, he said that too fast. “For me, I’ll be satified as long as we find the bastards that killed the Divine. They owe us some answers.” He started to walk away but turned slightly when she didn’t move away quickly. “I’ve… I’ve heard rumors of abandoned Warden camps all over these parts.” He hated asking her for favors when he’d made such an ass of himself earlier. “If we have time, I would like to take a look, see if there’s anything we can salvage.” 

She just smiled. “You’re oddly charming for a man I found wondering in the forest.” 

“I always thought myself more off than charming,” Thom chuckled softly. “But I’ll take a compliment from a lady. They’re hard to come by these days.” 

That coy smirk returned to her lips and she thought about her words for a brief moment. “You can have more if you like. I store them in my private quarters.” 

He was taken aback by that. Here, was a woman, openly flirting with him; an old man and it made him nervous. Well, he swears he flushed at her words. “Wow… I… uh… well…” He coughed. Blackwall couldn’t remember the last time he’d been made speechless before. I was not expecting that.” And he could have sworn he heard a small, quiet giggle from her. “Thanks for the tempting offer, my lady. I’ll have to consider it… carefully.” And he would. It had been so very long since anyone had even remotely looked his way in such a manner. 

She didn’t say a word as the Herald walked away, and he couldn’t help but notice the sway in her hips. 

…  
…  
…

They had been trekking through the Hinterlands, mostly in search of the artifacts he wanted to find and finishing things up with the horsemaster. The Iron Bull, he’d finally learned his name; and the Seeker Cassandra. She’d actually been an eager sparing partner with him for the most part and he had undermined the sheer strength of her in battle. When they found the Griffin feather, it made his heart sing. Even if he wasn’t a true Warden, he could appreciate such a find. 

“I appreciate this, Herald,” and she would just give a soft smile with his words. She didn’t ask for anything in return from any of them and he couldn’t help but find it admirable to say the least. The Maps of the Deep Roads where the next thing they would find and that even made her seem to perk up a bit. 

“How long has some of this history been forgotten?” Her eyes were always filled with such a curious nature, and he wish that he had more answers for her. 

“Probably since the blight if I am a good enough judge.” That’s when she nudged his shoulder playfully and they set off collecting shards. Bloody things they were. No one seemed to know what they were for yet. All they did know was that looking at them through skulls on a pole stuck in the ground was either odd, creepy or unnatural. Depending on who you were talking to. 

Between hunting ram meat, shards and supply caches; all of them were exhausted by the time that had made it back to the camp on Redcliffe Farms. No one seemed to be complaining about being cold for the moment, except for Dorian and that was only because he didn’t feel like trekking through the countryside. The Herald didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, he was helping the Inquisition scouts with several potions that they would need for the road. 

The Herald was standing over a table that was scattered with reports and Thom wondered if he should be bothering her. “I’ve been meaning to thank you.” 

“For?” Dejah didn’t even look up as she spoke, signing her name to a piece of paper and laying it over to the side with the rest. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “With the Warden camps. There are a hundred different things that need your attention. You didn’t have to take the time to help me, yet you did.” 

Dejah laid the last page down upon the rest and turned to face him. “If the history you preserve benefits the Wardens, then it was worth it.” 

“You’ve proven yourself to be an honorable woman. Principled. I’ve great admiration for you, and I’ve never been more certain in my decision to join you.” 

Thom watched the smile on her grey lips spread, showing off the laugh lines in the corner of her eyes. It was one of the times that showed off her age. “I would have never guessed you admired me.” She turned to press her back against the table, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Of course I do. You have the world at your feet, Lady Herald, myself included.” 

Her brow arched at that. “My name is Dejah. And I don’t deserve that kind of revenance. I’m the leader of a mercenary band that was in the wrong place at the right time.” 

Thom chuckled softly. “Modest too. Your list of qualities continue to grow.” He cleared his throat, looking around at the others that had seemed to taken a far greater interest in what he and the Herald were talking about rather than their supper. “Now, we should return to our duties before I get too carried away.” He could have sworn that he heard the Herald chuckle as he bowed and walked away. The Iron Bull looking at him rather suspiciously but he shrugged it off. 

_”You have to relax, Thom and tell me what you want.” Her voice was sultry and low as Dejah spoke, kneeling in front of him. Maker’s balls, no one should ever look at him with such lust in their eyes. Cupping her face between his hands, he leans forward, a light kiss on her lips and she moans softly from the contact. “You make an old man feel young again,” it was about the only thing he could say in this position. A smile crept across her lips before he felt her hands on his knees, larger than most woman he knew but delicate nonetheless._

_Dejah leans forward, pressing a small kiss to the inside of his thigh and he can feel the tightness all ready in his leathers. It’s been so long… Maker so long and he can’t help the gasp that escapes him. “How long has it been, Thom?” Maker, he must be dreaming. She didn’t know about him, didn’t know his secrets but he couldn’t bring himself to wake up. Not with her this close, those delicate fingers undoing the tie on his leathers. Dejah makes a content little hum as she pulls his cock from his leathers. Those soft purple eyes are filled with a want that makes him grip at the arms of the chair he’s sitting in. Her tongue extends, flicking lightly against the head of his leaking cock, a soft moan escapes his lips…_

He’s woken up by something hitting him on top of the head. A grunt from the back far corner and a chuckle from the left. “Some of us are trying to sleep, Furrows.” Bull grunts once again before he rolls over. Varric still chuckling from his bedroll and Thom himself is fifty shades of red. As far as dreams go, he couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!
> 
> Thanks in advance to all that read this.


End file.
